I can't do this
by baeberry
Summary: It took one almost killing herself for the other to realize she wasn't the only one hurting, that she needs him as much as he need her.  They can't do this alone, not anymore.


**so this is a sam/freddie one shot told from the point of view of Carly.**

**I own nothing. not the show. and not the song, **

* * *

><p><strong>0407/12**

**I was re-reading this and I just had to go back and fix the errors in it. they were driving me up a wall.**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't do this.<strong>

**Carly**

I can't do this, watch my best friends fall in love with each other. It's not that I'm jealous, because really I'm not, it's just they belong with each other. But it's the whole damn push you-pull me thing. He flirts she hits him, she laughs at one of his jokes he completely ignores her. I know how they feel about each other, hell when Sam stays the night all she talks about is Freddie. When Freddie and I do homework together he'll drop everything just to answer her phone call. I don't know what it's going to take them to realize their made for each other, no matter how much they say they hate each other. I just hope it's doesn't come down to them having a big blow out.

Well I was wrong I walk into apartment where Sam and Freddie are standing feet apart, daring each other to move first. They don't notice me, but they usually don't when they get like this. All of a sudden Freddie lets out a shout in frustration and throws the remote. It flies by Sam nearly missing her face. She walks out tears streaming down her face.

I turn to Freddie who has slid down the wall and has his head in his knees. I kneel in front of him and take his hands in mine. I ask him what's happened this time. He tells me how she had gotten a date with a football player. If this is really what this is about I'm going to kick someone's ass. I shake my head but urge him to go on. He tells me who asked her out and I can understand why he's pissed. This guy only wants to get into girls pants and no matter how tough Sam is he doesn't care. I tell him that's ok and he lets his tears fall. He tells me that she told him she can handle herself and she doesn't need him. He tells her she's wrong and she needs to just admit it. She asks him why he cares so much. I know why, damn probably all of Seattle knows why he cares so much. He says because he does, which causes Sam to scream and hurl my clock across the room. She tells him to stop acting like such a bicth, man up and make a move. This is what caused my remote to be hurled across room.

I really don't get my friends sometimes. Sam's right Freddie does need to man up and I tell him so. I also tell him that she only took that date because she wanted to get him angry enough to figure it out, figure her out. I've also told her that making him mad might not be a good idea. She laughed and told me that it would be fine. I let her know that whatever happens doesn't go the way she likes I'm not sure how much more I can take. They either need to forget this thing going on between them and try to move on or work it out, let each other know how they feel and try to be together.

I stand up and pull him up with me. We're going to figure this out before it kills them or I kill them. And I do not want to go to jail for that. I open my door and drag him out. He tells me this is between him and her. When you throw stuff across my home and break my best friend's heart no matter which one it's between the three of us. We first check the smoothie shop across from the apartments, she's not there. As we're leaving I see a flash of blonde slip onto the fire escape outside of Freddie's room. 'If you're running from someone or hiding from them then why would you go to said person's room?' Freddie asked aloud. For a smart person he can be dumb. I tell him she might have stormed off but instead of running or hiding from him, she's running toward's him.

We make are way up to his apartment, once we get there we go straight to his room. But she's not on the fire escape. Her hoodie is on his bed next to her shoes, her phone on his desk right next to where his knife should be. I know this isn't the first time she's done this. I've seen the scars and not only on her wrist but his as well. And it's kind of funny that they both cause each other the same pain that they do to their selves for the same reasons and yet they won't talk to each other. Freddie realizes what's going on and starts to pound on the locked bathroom door begging her to open it and let him in. She says no, he lets out some curse words while I can hear her cry through the door.

You don't know how much I want to intervene but they **need **to work **this** out. Freddie begs some more while banging on the door. Finally he has enough and kicks down the door with strength that he has only when it comes to Sam. The door flies off its hinges as little shards shatter his mirror. He walks over the mess and grabs the knife out of her hand and throws it by his tub. He yells at me to go and get his mothers first aid kit. When I come back he's pressing a cloth against her wrist. I see four lines of dark red smear against the towel. He's rocking her gently when I hand over the kit. Sam looks at me tears in her eyes silently begging for my forgiveness of her broken promise of not letting it happen again. I forgive her as I walk out of the room and look on as the scene unfolds in front of me. He tells her he cares because he loves her. Not the same kind of love we all thought he had for me but actually in love with her. She cries harder as he wraps up her arm. He tells her he should of man upped a while ago but he didn't want to be turned down once again. She tells him she's sorry and that she loves him. He's crying, she's crying and I am too. He silences her cries with a kiss that gets heated fast. I walk out the room without a backwards glance at my best friends. It took one almost killing herself for the other to realize she wasn't the only one hurting, that she needs him as much as he need her. They can't do this alone, not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>so let me know what you think of it.<strong>


End file.
